iSomeone Like You
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: A continuation of OhSnapItZCari's iSomeone Like You. Sam has been missing something. That something may be Freddie. But when she finds out he's married, everything starts to get complicated. What'll happen? NOT BEING COMPLETED, EVER.
1. Chapter 1

_****_Hello! It's Cali-447. So this first chapter was written by the original author OhSnapItZCari-OhItzCariOMG.

I took it over from her with her permission. The next chapter will be mine. Don't forget to praise her for this chapter! 

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I heard, that your settled down.<strong>_

_**That you, found a girl and your married now..."**_

"Hey Carl's," I say walking in our apartment. Carly was on the phone with someone important I guess cause she shh'd me.

"..Okay, sure. Bring Sam? Yeah? Okay cya tomorrow then, bye." She giggled.

"Who was that?" I ask grabbing a piece of pineapple from the island counter.

"Freddie." She didn't hesitate at all, probably thinking I was happy.

I froze and all the memories slowly poured back in. I haven't heard that name in years. "Freddie?" I struggle, more like ask.

Carly nods. "Yeah, he wants us to go over there tomorrow." She gulped, waiting for my response. I could tell she didn't what I was feeling about this.

"No." My monotone voice says as I start walking to my room.

"Sam wait! It's important! He's married." She breathed the last part as she yelled behind me. I furiously turned around. "I don't care if he's in a shizzing coma Carls!" I yelled. "And how does that make the situation _any _better?" I frowned at her taking in all these emotions that suddenly burt to the top, emotions I haven't felt in _years._

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late I already shut the door in her face and locked it.

Goosebumps ran down my skin making me tremble as I slid down my door. Freddie got _married_.

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things, I couldn't give to you.**_

Hours later I finally came out of my room ready to eat as much as could fill me. I didn't want to feel anymore.

"Hey there you are." Carly got off the couch and came towards me with open arms.

"Sorry Sam." She apologized. I shake my head. "About what?" I ask, pretending like it was nothing.

Carly frowned. "Don't pretend like you don't care Sam!" I proceed to the fridge but she caught me by my elbow. "Stop putting these walls up… Please… Stop pushing people out of your life." She confronted me.

I ignore her as I push her off me, and make my way to the kitchen. "He's works for a television company now, as an editor and producer. I forgot what it was called, something with a mountain-"

"Summit Productions." I end her sentence. "Just like he dreamed." I mumbled. I take a breath, then another piece of pinapple.

Carly smiles, and beams at me. "You remember?"

I playfully scoff. "It was all he talked about Carls." I open a can of chicken noodle soup. "He said he would go to college, get a job at Summit Productions and marry me. That was his plan. I guess it changed a little." I whisper the ending.

It was silent for a minute until I decided to speak. "Who is this chick anyways?" I ask.

"Katherine James -well now Benson." I give Carly a look to go on. "She was the one who gave him a job, she is the producing casting director." Carly finished.

I nod. Fazing Carly's voice out of my head as I stared off into the distance.

_That could've been me._

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light.**_

"Sam! Get up we are leaving in 30 minutes!" Carly voice rang through my room, frustrated and all. "urghh..." I groan. Saturday morning should be spent sleeping in, it should be a worldwide national law.

"Sam!"

I finally get up. Carly won't stop bugging me until I get up so might as well not suffer.

"I'm coming!" I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I then walked over to my closet and looked through it.

I grabbed a navy blue and gray spaghetti strap shirt with a yellow cardigan some worn out ripped jeans and a pair of sandals from my closet and ran into the shower.

**. . .**

Carly rang the door bell to Freddie's house. I looked at it -the house and frowned.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" I ask confused. This didn't make sense, how in the world could he afford this place?

"Yeah." Carly rolled her eyes, and sighed at my questionings.

I looked back at the giant house before me. We were in Beverly Hills, and my car was parked in front of a mansion.

The door opens and a lady about 60 years old is standing there. "May I help you ladies." She asks cautiously.

"Um, we're Freddie's friends, Carly and Sam." Carls explains.

The lady frowns, Mr. Benson did not tell me you were coming today ladies-"

"-Lydia, these are Freddie's old friends we forgot to tell you that they were coming today." A chick about my age says coming out of nowhere.

Lydia gives her a fake smile and rolls her eye when the chick looked our way and left.

"You must be Carly." She says. Carly nods. "And your Sam." "Yeah." I say shaking her hand. "I'm Freddie's Wife Katharine, but just call me Kat," "Well come on in Freddie's upstairs, I'll go get him, please make yourself comfortable."

She led us to a huge living room, with the newest IKEA furniture and the tallest walls I've ever seen in a house. The windows were wall size overlooking a pool and a large landscape.

I look at Carly with a "What the heck" expression on my face.

"How many years did you say he worked at that company?" I whisper. Carly took another look at the place with wide eyes. Carly shrugged. "He didn't say but, I _don't_ think he just got hired."

I chuckle turning around and glancing at the stair case for a quick second. It swirled and curved to the top floor in many creative flowing ways, it was as if they were like puzzle pieces that were not put together right. It looked pretty cool.

I turned back to Carly who was now seated on a white couch. Nice place Freddie.

"Pretty nice" I mumble.

I turn back to the stair case when I heard noises.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

I was almost lost for words when I saw how much he didn't change. He still had the same spiky hair do, same grin, everything- except that he grew a little taller.

"Freddie!" Carly cried as she ran to give him a 'I missed you' hug.

He hugs her back and smiles. "Hey Carls, I missed you too." After a couple seconds more he looked at me and smirked that famous smirk.

"Do I get a hug from you too, or not?" I was almost about to give in, when I reminded myself to stay tough.

"Hugs need to be earned with me Benson." I say in a threatening way like when we were kids. He frowned a little. "Oh."

"Anyways! _You_ haven't introduced us to your wife Freddie." Carly cut in through the awkward silence.

"Oh Yeah," He said as if he just realized he was still married. "This is Katharine, she works as the cast/ hiring at Summit Productions. That's how we met." He explained, pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her lips.

I have to admit that hurt a bit.

"How come we weren't invited to the wedding?" I blurt out, without even thinking. I took a note to mentor slap myself afterwards.

"Well, there was no formal wedding, we went to Vegas after finishing a movie, with our co-workers and," Freddie stared to chuckle.

"We got a little too drunk and ended up going to a Vegas chapel while our sober co-works watched us get married. Ahh," She sighed.

"Romantic." I say sarcastically. Carly nudges her arm into my side, and I give her a 'What did I say?' glare.

"Well to this day we still don't remember that day, but we have pictures." Kat finished. "Wanna see?" Freddie offered.

"Naa-" "-We'd love to!" Carly cut me off. I roll my eyes. "Hey Fredrich, got some ham?"

He smiled and smirked at me. "Well I knew you were coming so I went out and bought some myself, just for you." He ended showing me the way to the kitchen while Carly and Kat were sitting in the living room.

"No you didn't," I realized. "Don't pretend like you didn't send your little maid to do." I say disappointed. He stayed silent as if I was right. "Nothing really did change about you Hu?" I shake my head still disappointed.

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**_

_**That for me, it isn't over.**_

He gets the Ham out of the fridge and cuts it. "What about you Sam?" He stops cutting the Ham. "It doesn't look like you've changed much since graduation." He almost shouts.

"That's because I haven't. I'm still me. You, you just look the same, but you're a totally different person, I knew that the moment I saw you." I say almost in disgust.

He gulped. "Here's your Ham." He says sliding the plate over to me tensely. After a couple of really long seconds the tension between us seemed to fade.

"I missed you." He whispers.

"Then why didn't you call? Or visit? Or even bother to send me a message on Facebook? You know it's hard to believe you missed me, when you didn't do_any _of those things." I shout, frustration beating me to the core.

He stayed silent. "Just as I thought." I glared at him, slide the plate back to him and walked out of the room. "I'm not hungry anymore."

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best, for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**_

I walked in to the living room and sat down next to Carly, hoping that if I just turn that little off switch in my Brain I would go on auto pilot, like it did in high school, through Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard's classes. Carly mouthed to me as Kat was explaining what she _thought_ was happening in the pictures. 'What is going on?' I don't respond and turn away from her.

Freddie then came in with the longest face I've ever seen him wear. "So how do you like the pictures?" He asked us.

"They really cute, you guys make an amazing couple." Carly complimented. But I knew she didn't mean it. Truth is, they do make a perfect couple, _she _is like the girl version of him. Hey have everything in common, unlike me- us.

"Sam? What do think about them?" Kat asked looking at the picture. I stared at them again. Freddie was wearing a black tux, and Kat a sleek sexy open dress. They were both looking too drunk and were smiling like my crazy uncle Wam when he gets too excited.

"Umm, it's great. Looks like you guys had a fun time." I try to smile for Carly's sake but fail.

Freddie sits next to Kat and holds her hand. "Yeah we had a crazy fun time, even if I don't remember it." He laughs.

_**You'd know, how the time flies.**_

_**Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.**_

I look at his goofy smile and remember last time I saw him wear it. That night in BushWell Plaza's elevator lobby. Seconds after we broke up, he told me he loved me.

_(FlashBack)_

_"I love you." He said almost as if he was asking a question. I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. So after a couple of seconds of making this 'I'm not sure face,' I gave in, "I love you too." and I lean in to kiss him._

_We then part still holding each other, as he takes out his phone and checks the time. "It's still 10:30. . .Wanna break up at midnight?" He suggested showing me his famous smirk._

_"Sounds good to me." I respond immediately as I chuckle._

_(FlashBackEnd)_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze.**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**_

But I guess that part of my life is over. Nothing is going to change that I look back up at them two and wonder how my life would've been if it were me instead. As I let my mind wander off, I couldn't help to look at Freddie, and remember all those times we shared, the bad and good. I smiled to myself thinking about the good old days when everything wasn't so shizzing complicated.

"Freddie, how long have you worked at Summit productions?" I heard Carly asking. Freddie looks back at Kat. "I don't know.. A couple of years I guess..-no, when I got out of collage I decided staying in California would be best so I applied for a job as a producer at summit productions and well.."

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

"Oh wow, so like only two years!" Carly said impressed. "Well, I'm so happy for you guys.." She trailed off now only talking to to Kat.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I say.

"I'm gonna show her where it is." Freddie said following me.

"So what about you? Where are you now Sam?" he asks behind me. "Why should I tell you?" I glare at him. "Well, you kinda know everything about me; you know where I live and what I do for a living, now what about you?"

"Me and Carls share an condo, in Downtown LA. She designs clothes and I'm a standup comedian. Happy?" I say.

"Spencer?" He continues. "Still live's in the same apartment in Seattle, you already know he's married just like you, except you didn't know he has a kid." I say. "We couldn't contact you, you didn't use Facebook, or responded to your emails, or answered our calls so, we guessed you were too busy for your old friends."

"Emails? Facebook? Calls?" He said confused. "I didn't get anything thing from you guys! If I knew Spencer had a baby I would've answered them!" he almost shouts frustrated. "Well we send them, many times," I reassured.

_**I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**_

_**That for me, it isn't over.**_

"Is the baby a-" "Girl. She's two, she the most cutesy little thing.." I trailed off. "Brown-golden hair and bright blue eyes." I say. "He name her Poppy…" I smile. "Like the flower?" He caught on. I nod and smile up at him. "Yup."

"Now where is the bathroom, we've been walking for the last two minutes!" I exclaim.

"Down the hall to your right." I then took off almost in tears, my emotions were catching up to me now. I didn't like this Freddie. I missed the old one.

. . .

When I walked back to the living room I found all of them in tears laughing. I smiled and asked what they were laughing at. Then I realized the TV was on and they were watching an old iCarly, from like ten years ago.

"You got all of these?" My heart sinks. "I thought they were lost in the fire." "Same here..." Carly says. "I always kept an extra copy." Freddie smiled.

"Wow, these are hilarious!" Kat says. She can't stop laughing.

I turn back to the screen and recognize the date this was taken on, it was at Kenan Thompsons house here in LA, I wonder if he still lives there.

We were exposing Carly's, and that girl Tori's boyfriend... I forgot his name... I think it was like Stephan... No Steven. Man, the trumpet in the background and laughing and random dancing reminders me of how easier life was back then.

"Wow look it's Tori!" Kat exclaimed. Tori, the chick form the iCarly webshow, was now one of our best friends, she is now one of the worlds greats singers, along with her friends Cat, and Andre. Beck, Jade and surprisingly were now on the A-list for actors oh… Along with Gibby! Robbie and Rex were on my team now, the Comedian side. And her crazy sister finally came to her senses and was now a pretty good teacher at Hollywood arts.

"Thats Tori Vega! You guys met Tori Vega? Wow!" She continued. "Yeah..." Carly laughed. "She one of my best friends now." She explained. "Really?" Kat burst.

Throughout all this I didn't notice it but I was staring at the screen so intensely longing for a day like that to come back I was almost in tears. Then I looked at Freddie. He had almost the same expression on his face.

I was then, right there about to give up and go hug him for old time's sake. But I didn't, I knew I needed to stay strong.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.**_

I then suddenly got mad at Freddie for ruining all this; For getting married and messing everything between us. I slowly and shakily got up and told Carly I thought it was about time we leave. I guess she agreed when she saw me.

"You guys should come back another day," Freddie offered.

"Or maybe we could all meet somewhere.." he trailed off talking about getting Spencer's phone number so he could go over there. Carly gave it to him and she turned back to my shocked expression.

"Freddie?" My voice shakes. "Can I borrow some of the iCarly web shows... I wanna take a look at them again." I asked. He tells us to wait a minute and then comes back. "Here, I knew, you'd ask so I made a copy." He hands me the CDs, labeled and all and escorts us to the door. This, I knew he had done himself.

"Bye." Carly says as she hugs him then Kat.

Freddie turns to me. "Sam?"

"Hum?"

"Did I earn my hug?" He asked playfully. Even though her knew the answer. I smiled back at him for a second almost pretending that we were teenagers again.

"Yeah." I gulped, chuckling.

I think I gave him the longest hug I've ever given to a person.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.**_

_**Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

FREDDIE POV

Days passed after Carly and Sam had last visited, I sat in my office alone, 11:17 pm at night, dim light and all. I was looking at old pictures drinking a bottle of beer with "Dream a little dream" of my playing in the background from my old radio.

A small smile creeps to my face as I see a picture of Me, Sam and Carly, goofy faces and all at the old mental hospital, minutes after I kissed Sam, goofing off and acting silly.

I turn to the next and see a picture that Carly took of me and Sam after we got our space suits on at that space gallery where we almost went up into space.

I turn it over again, and this time, only see a picture of myself, I was leaning against the wall at the Mental Hospital, hands in my pockets and a giant smile on my face. I don't remember why though.

My mind was now wondering off. And then, it stopped, as I turned to the last picture in the bunch. It was me and Sam during the time we were dating, we were taking pictures for and iCarly photo shoot. I had my arm around her shoulder making this funny smiley face, Sam was trying to imitate me, but she had her arm extended out as if she was questioning something.

_Up next, a new hit single, Someone Like You, Sam Puckett._

Those words face my blood run cold. Did the radio announcer just say Sam Puckett? I stared at the radio as a soft but rapid piano melody played in the background.

Wow, Sam is amazing…

Then I really started listening to the lyrics, and soon enough I found that they were about _me_...

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

I was almost crying listening to this song. I missed her for too long, and I've just made the mistake of a life time. I got married. And not to _Sam_.

I took another sip of my beer and glanced at the photos, her song still playing. It never seemed to end.. but I didn't complain.

All the memories we shared, everything we've been through... Is just a memory, we're never gonna do those things again. I placed my elbows onto my desk and cradled my head in my hands.

"This is not how I wanted to live my life." I Whisper, shaking my head in torment.

I glance at the phone on my desk, and then the pictures. It was time to call her.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say:-**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.**_

The ring tone in the background behind her song was ringing in my head, then finally I heard her voice on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Freddie? Is that you?"

"Um… Yeah it's me..." I gulp, only looking at the picture in my hands. Me. Sam. Laughing. Smiling. Alive.

"I love you." I say. It randomly slipped out of my mouth. But I didn't regret it.

Silence. That's all I hear.

"Sam?"

"W-wh-at?" She struggles.

"Please, say something." I gulp once room, I felt like my heart almost stopped when I told her that.

"I-I love to you," Smile appeared on my face," "But... I-I, I c-ca-can't Freddie." She struggles.

My eyes gently close as I exhale. "It's cause of the song isn't it?"

"No..."

"Then why-"

"Because I don't want to be that person who screws your life up anymore." "I want to be your best friend again, that's all." He could feel the lie, her lie, twist up and down his viens making him feel almost numb.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"It's fine- I think your drunk anyways." She chuckles through the phone. "Drunks speak the truth Puckett, don't forget." I mumbled and trail off.

"Hey I gotta go, you still at work?" She asked amused. "YeP. I'm workin' working working!" I say all funny. _Where in the world did that come from? Maybe I am drunk._

"Well make sure you get home safe Fredly!" She warns. "I gotta go."

"I like your song," I find myself saying.

"Yeah? So do I. Night Benson. _Don't_ drive home." She finally states.

Then, I heard the dialer tone in my ear. I slowly put the phone back down and stare off into the air, thinking what big mess I've created.

Then I glanced at the pictures again, taking another sip of my beer. I wasn't much of a big alcohol consumer, but these past couple of days, it seemed a_normal_ for me.

Then I took another, until I finished the whole bottle and took out another bottle out. I stumbled back to my desk and when I passed by it a paper fell on the floor. I picked, realizing that it wasn't paper, it was an photo.

Me and Sam, right after I had gotten a new haircut, we were both making this silly look with our faces as she smiled into the camera.

I took another shot of my beer and looked at the back of the photo.

_11/03/11 Sam and Freddie; Schiender's Cut's_

_You look more even nubbish Fredly! Here's my Nub face. -Love Sam_

I wrote the date and where and who was in the picture, I laughed when I saw Sam had crossed everything out but the date and wrote her message saying I look even more "nubbish".

I smile and let the alcohol spread. I need to get her off my mind.

So took another sip. And a few seconds later, another, until the buzzing noise was in the back of my head threatening to explode. Everything felt funny, and not as serious as in real life.

No matter how many times I got drunk after that night, I could never get her off my mind. I don't think one person, who's met Sam Puckett ever got her off their mind. I set the picture down and stared at it, stared at Sam.

I never sure could.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say:-**_

That night I called Sam back. I had finnly figured out what she was doing, having to seen her in days.

"Hel-"

"Why are you putting up these walls Sam?" I asked confused, still drunk.

Silence.

"Sam-"

She sighed and I heard her voice tremble. "I put those walls up to see who is strong, and care's enough to break them down." She ended. Then I heard the dial tone once more.

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah. . ."**_

* * *

><p><span>Her author's note.<span>

**Did you like it? This story will not continue its self, sorry it's a one-shot, but feel free to do so if YOU like to :)**

**I made this a couple of months ago when I was going through a few things, so the song was really inspiring and all :) Anyways I hope you liked it!**

**-C**


	2. Whatever happened to Chivalry?

**Welcome to my chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Very little time had passed before Freddie was drunkenly calling Sam again.<p>

They had come often, about twice a week for the past month or so.

She couldn't stand it. How was she supposed to build her walls again if he kept crashing them down?

She tried to ignored them, but his words kept a constant reminder in her head.

_"I love you." _

And she had said them back. How stupid was she?

He was married. _Married_. Freddie Benson, that man she loved, was married.

"Aarggh!" She yelled to the room.

She turned off her phone and threw it across the room.

She walked out of her room, which was remotely Carly-free.

"Probably out on another date." Sam muttered to her self.

She hurried down to the kitchen where she prepared herself a sandwich.

She angrily scarfed down her sandwich thinking _bad_ thoughts.

**Sam's POV**

Then I could slap them an-

No Sam! You're better than that.

Just gotta find someway to entertain myself.

I went over to the couch where I turned on the tv

_"And Now Fred, We'l-"" _

_Nope. _

_"He Married?"_

_Next._

_"Why would he do that?" _

Nothing likes me today huh?

I turn off the T.V. and grab my brown jacket and head out the door.

I need a drink.

* * *

><p>McFly's Wings &amp; Bar is the closest bar to our apartment, and I am thankful for that.<p>

I walk in and head immediately to the bar where my favorite bartender is waiting.

"Hey Sam? Usual?" Andrew asks

"Yep,make it a double. Need to get me distracted."

He nods and smiles and goes to the back.

I look around the bar and see the usual Friday night people.

The drunk couple making out, the two men laughing at nothing, and the group of dancers with no music.

I chuckle and see Andrew coming back with my doublr usual.

He sets the wings and the two beers out in front of me.

"Thanks." I say

"May I?" He says signaling toward the wings.

"Go ahead." I say blandly

"You're really out of it huh?" He says after chopping down the wing, "You always say no when I ask for a wing."

"Yeah. You know that kid I told you 'bout? Freddie?"

"Yeah, the nub." He said nodding his head

"Well, he's finally dome out of hiding and has the guts to tell me and Carls that he's married!"

"Wait wait wait, He was your best friend and then doesn't invite you to the wedding?"

"Yeah! Then he expect us to forgive him!" I yelled starting to eat my food.

"Well, did you?"

"Ehh. We're not there yet. But that's not even the worst part!"

"What else did the idiot do?"

I paused. Was I really going to tell my bartender friend what Freddie said?

"He told me he loved me." I whispered quietly.

Andrew stayed still for a moment. I thought he hadn't heard me, so I was going to repeat it again.

"He tol-"

"What are you doing here?" He yells excitedly

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, go get your man girl!"

"Did you miss the first part of the conversation? He's married." I quietly yelled at him

"Yeah, but he loves you!"He says

"Look at it this way, At least if you get him now, he won't be stuck in that fake marraige." He continued when I looked unconvinced.

"But he's not going to take me back just like that, He has class, he'll have to deal with his **wife.**" I said getting up and bringing the beer with me.

"Fine, but don't forget that he loves you!"

"Yeah yeah." I said turning back to say that to him.

I was on my way out of the bar, when some one bumped into me and Spilled the newly-opened beer on me.

"What's the matter with you? Why can't you watch where you're going?" I yelled to the man who bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, - didn't see you."

"Well next time-" I paused when I actually stopped to look at him.

He was tall, slightly well built, with Brown hair and glasses.

"Next time just make sure you're looking." I finished before walking away.

"Hey, wait." He grabbed my shoulder

"Hands off, or I break 'em." I said coldly

He immediately let go and held up his hands in defeat.

"At least let me give you some money to get it cleaned."

Ooh, a classy man.

"No thanks, it'll take off in the washer."

"How 'bout my number? So, you can call me to tell me off if it doesn't work."

Did he really just offer to give me his number?

"Fine, but don't expect me to use it." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"As long as your shirt's okay. (555) 123-4678"

I typed the number into my phone.

"What's your name?" I asked the man, who was now smiling.

"My name's Ben."

"Well Ben, I'm Sam, And you'll be in my phone under 'Guy who spilled Beer on me."

"At least I'm on your phone. Can I buy you a drink? One that I won't spill on you?"

"No thanks, I'm set. Thanks for the offer though. See you?"

"I guess, Goodbye, Sam"

He waved slowly and I waved back.

As I walked home, I realized that not many people would've reacted the way he did. Most would just apologize and walked away.

He apologized, offered to give me money, gave me his number, and offered to buy me beer.

Oh yeah, he was special.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Aaand that's the second chapter! Yay! **

***everyone cheers***

**Hope you guys liked it and please review.**

**Also the poll is still open, so if you guys want to go check that out, I'd be thankful.**

**Thank You for reading!**

**-Cali-447**

**(P.S. Another Story will be posted shortly)**


	3. Nostalgia

**_I am so sorry about not updating yesterday. My family and I went out and when we got home, the internet in the laptop I use wasn't working. But without any more distractions, Here's the next chapter of iSomeone Like You._**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie's POV<em>

Kat and I were slowly making our way to the living room, where we had Lydia set up a movie.

Normally we would've hurried to get in there since Lydia isn't a big fan of us or of waiting, but since it was a calm day we decided to relax.

This is the first time we've actually seen each other this past three days. Despite our jobs at Summit, we don't work together until we have to start with a movie or show.

It's nice to chill for once and not be working completely.

I've also been getting late trying to my alcohol from her. Hiding the bottles isn't hard but coming home drunk when I was supposed to be at work is a problem.

All this because of the blond headed demon.

I hate this, that she's out there probably flirting with anyone she can and I have to stay here and hide all these feelings. All the love and hate and sadness. Sam could be drinking, eating, dancing.

She could do all these things that I can't provide for her.

Darn my stupid feelings, I shouldn't be feeling this way.

I shouldn't try falling in love with her.

Maybe it's not even love!

It's just the rush of seeing her again. Yeah! That's it, I've been missing her and my brain thinks it's love. It's just a simple case of nostalgia.

It's been what? Five years? I just miss her.

"Freddie? Did you want any soda?" Kat said as she stood up from the couch.

I hadn't even noticed we reached the living room.

"No thanks, I'm okay." I said smiling at my wife

She smiled back sweetly.

I felt Lydia's eyes rolling behind us as she quickly pressed play and left the room muttering to herself.

You know, I'd fire her for her bad attitude if it wasn't for the reason that she's been the only maid that can keep up with us and this big house, by herself.

I respect her for that. She works twice as hard as anyone else I know and she still manages to be able to do whatever she wants to do.

I turned my attention back to Kat.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she lays her head into my chest.

We watched the movie like we always do; watching for anything we could use for our work.

"The lighting is really good. Who do you think does that?" I say to her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's check the credits later. How about the lead actress? Do you think she's available?"

"I actually think I saw an article of her in jail."

She frowns and shakes her head.

"Too much talent in jail don't ya think?"

I nod my head with a chuckle.

We watch the rest of the movie silently. I actually like these quiet moments.

Kat and I could just stay like this for hours and be happy.

I never really got any with Sam. Yeah, It was always talking and arguing and Maki-

NOPE, I'm married. Get it together Freddie.

After an hour or so, the movie finishes and Kat gets up to go out with her friends.

She told me that they were going shopping for a gala we have to attend in two months.

We've only been married for about a year or so and I haven't met a lot of her friends.

Only the ones who work in the entertainment business and those aren't many.

I like having the house to myself, well besides Lydia of course.

I'm pretty sure it come from my mom's doing. When the house was empty, it was Freddie time.

While Kat's getting ready, I sneak into the kitchen and get to the secret beer fridge.

Kat doesn't approve of alcohol. She'll take a glass of white wine to be polite, but she'll never finish it.

Guests provide a problem with that rule. It's the only time she'll allow open bottles to be shown and served in the house.

She's get mad if she knew what was happening behind her back.

I take one out and turn around to see Lydia standing there.

We stand there in awkwardness while she stares at me with a look of disapproval.

She sighs and speaks.

"I'm not going to tell, Mr. Benson."

I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding.

"But that doesn't mean she won't find out." She continues

"I know, but she's not ready to find out. We've only been married for a year. She's only seen me drunk on our wedding. And you know you can call me Freddie."

"Why even get married then, Mr. Freddie, if you are going to hide things from her?"

I stay quiet, knowing she's right.

"Be careful, it's easy to get trapped in a web of lies. You think I wanted to be a maid for the rest of my life? I made my bed, and I will be brave enough to lie in it Mr. Freddie." She said finally, walking away.

I stood there before putting the beer back.

I wonder what Lydia meant being stuck as a maid. She's definitely smart enought to be in a way higher position.

I walk into the our bedroom where Kat is placing a soft yellow necklace around her neck.

It goes well with the brightly coloured outfit she has on.

"Beautiful." I whisper

She turns around and smiles.

"Just enough to go shopping."

"What Time will you be back?"

"No later than two hours. You know how I am about shopping."

"Okay." I say as we walk downstairs to the door.

"Goodbye." She says as she places a kiss on my cheek and get in one of the cars.

She pulls out of the large driveway and leaves.

I walk inside the house and manage to spot Lydia leaving up the stairs.

She turns around and gives me a look while he uses her eyes to signal to the kitchen. I frown and shake my head.

She nods approvingly and continues up the was watching us.

I don't think she really hates us. She's protecting us.

From what though?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hopefully this made up for the long absence I took.**

**School was getting too busy and I wasn't able to write anything the first few weeks.**

**It's calmed down now, but band practice might delay my updates a couple hours.**

**Next chapter will be up on the weekend.**

**Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**-Cali-447**


	4. Boys and Candles

**I did it! I uploaded! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CARLY'S POV (A week later)<p>

I'm worried about Sam.

She's either in the bar or locked in her room most of the time.

I know that normal for Sam. Let's face it.

She's one of the laziest people I know, but even this is extreme for her.

I'll pass her room and hear the small piano strokes. I know that's trouble; she only really writes songs when she feels a lot of emotion.

I know she has a small booklet filled with them, but it was only about two months ago when she got brave enough to get herself into the business.

The song she wrote was so beautiful. I knew she could sing, but she blew me away with it.

I've decided that enough is enough. I'm going to confront her once she gets home from; you guessed it, the bar.

As I look around our condo, I actually see that we've been really messy for the past two weeks.

I've been looking for a new job because my job as a secretary at some law firm isn't going well. Everyone's being mean and I've never been one to not make friends.

Anyway, I haven't been home and Sam's never going to clean so our house is a pigsty.

I'm cleaning the kitchen when I hear the door slam.

"Carly, I'm home!"

I leave the broom in the room and go to greet her.

"Hey how are you?" I ask as I make my way over to the living room.

"Pretty good, just another regular day at the bar." She respond taking off her coat.

"Yeah, the bar."

"What's wrong?" She said, sensing my tone.

"It's just that you've been spending a lot of time in the bar and in your room and I'm worried."

At this, she breaks into a smile.

I'm surprised, Sam doesn't share anything.

She takes my hand.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

"Is it illegal?"

"Kid, if it was illegal, I wouldn't show anyone."

She drags me to her room and Sits me down on her bed. She sets up her keyboard and starts to play a melody.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Shh." She quieted me and began to sing.

_The power lines went out_  
><em>And I am all alone<em>  
><em>But I don't really care, at all<em>  
><em>Not answering my phone<em>

_All the games you played_  
><em>The promises you made<em>  
><em>Couldn't finish what you started<em>  
><em>Only darkness still remains<em>

_Lost sight_  
><em>Couldn't see<em>  
><em>When it was you and me<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out<em>  
><em>Looks like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>I'm beginning to see the light<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out<em>  
><em>Looks like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>But I think I'll be alright<em>

_Been black and blue before_  
><em>There's no need to explain<em>  
><em>I am not the jaded kind<em>  
><em>Playback's such a waste<em>

_You're invisible,_  
><em>Invisible to me<em>  
><em>My wish is coming true<em>  
><em>Erase the memory of your face<em>  
><em>Lost sight<em>  
><em>Couldn't see<em>  
><em>When it was you and me<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out<em>

_Looks like a solo tonight_  
><em>I'm beginning to see the light<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out<em>  
><em>Looks like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>But I think I'll be alright<em>

_One day,_  
><em>You will wake up<em>  
><em>With nothing but you're sorries<em>

_And someday,_  
><em>You will get back<em>  
><em>Everything you gave me<em>  
><em>Blow the candles out<em>  
><em>Looks like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>I'm beginning to see the light<em>

_Blow the candles out_  
><em>Look like a solo tonight<em>  
><em>But I think I'll be alright<em>

She finished quietly and turned to me expectantly.

Did she really just sing a song about moving on?

This was great! Now she could stop thinking about Freddie and maybe we could be the Terrific Trio again!

"It's a nice song, Sam. Did you write it?" I asked quietly

She stayed still for a moment as she contemplated the words.

"Yes. But that's not the important part. The important part is the person who helped me write it. I met someone at the bar a couple times ago."

"Oh no." I whispered under my breath

"And he's really nice, and he listens, and he's an awesome song writer. He helped me to get all this junk out of my life and now I can start living again for real this time.

And, he's the funniest person ever. I'm serious Carly; I've got tons of new material for my next shows."

I let her ramble on, knowing soon she would get tired and go find something to eat.

"So, I'm guessing you really like this someone?" I interrupted.

"No!" She yells childishly, "He's just a friend."

"You're allowed to turn a friend into a boyfriend."

_"_But that doesn't mean it has to happen." She countered.

"Okay," I said slowly

I jumped up and ran around her room.

"Sam's in love! Sam's in Love! Sam love- what's his name?"

"My not boyfriend/not lover name is Ben. Ben Chadlyn.

"Ooh Fancy!"

"I guess, but anyway do you want to hear another one?" She asked

"Yes! That'd be awesome!"

"Then you'll have to wait until I write it. Come on I'm hungry." Sam says with a sly smile

"But you were just at the bar, where you almost always eat!" I say with a chuckle

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we can't stop eating." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very true, let's go!" I agree.

She cheers and I grab my keys.

We leave the condo, chuckling the whole way down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Here's the new chapter! **

**Sorry it took some time, but I fixed it!**

**Some of you may be wondering about the song. When I took over this story, one of the original author's request was for Sam to keep writing songs. So I hope this is doing it justice!**

**The song is Candles by Hey Monday. **

**(If any of you guys watch Glee, (yay!) it's the song Kurt and Blaine sing at Regionals in S. 2)**

**And now we know Ben's full name, which is based off one of my friend's friend's last name.**

**We're slowly moving along!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	5. Lasagna for Dinner

**I'm back! And have a new chapter!**

** More thorough explanation on why I was gone down after the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(One Week Later)<strong>

This was it.

What he needed to do.

He picked up his phone and carefully chose the contact.

It stayed ringing before he heard another voice on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"Carly? It's Freddie?"

_"Oh Hi Freddie! How's Kat?"_

_"She's good; she's out with some friends again. Anyway I wanted to see if you and Sam wanted to hang out again. You know, properly?" _Freddie said slowly

_"Where and When?" _Carly asked happily

_"Today? At Los Angeles Pini's, around 5:00?"_

_"Wait, just let me ask Sam." _

There were various noises, covered in static for the phone lines.

_"She said she'll love to!"_ Carly said out of breath.

_"Great! Are you okay?"_ Freddie asked worriedly

_"Yep, peachy keen! Talk to you later!"_ Carly said fakely.

_"Bye."_ Was all Freddie managed to say before Carly disconnected.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile at The girls' apartment)<strong>

"Sam! Let go of me!" Carly yelled at soon as she got off the phone and threw it across the floor, freeing up her hands.

Sam had tangled herself around her, tackling Carly to the ground.

"No! Why would you do that!" She yelled as she pinned Carly to the floor.

"You need to talk to him!" Carly said as she managed to get Sam's arms off of her.

"No, thank you." Sam said coldly

"Well, we're going! Because guess what? Five years ago he was our best friend, we owe him that much."

Sam got off of Carly.

"But _he _ left _us_. Why should we give him any more of our time when he didn't give any of his?"

"You're not really going to crush his heart again right?" Carly pleaded

Carly got up from the ground and brushed herself off as Sam glared at her.

The two stayed silent.

"You owe me for this." Sam said finally, looking away from Carly.

"You won't say that when you eat some of the awesome lasagna from Pini's." Carly said sing-songly

"Pini's Lasagna? Oh my gosh! That thing is so delicious and awe-." Sam said excitedly

Carly gave her a smirk with a happy look in her eyes.

"I mean, I don't care. I couldn't care at all." She said nonchalantly.

"Uhh huh. Whatever you say Sam." Carly said as Sam walked away.

"I dont'." She yelled as she went into her room.

"I believe you."

Sam shut her door loudly

"I totally don't believe her." Carly said to herself, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>After getting themselves ready,the girls got to the restaurant right at five thanks to Carly's insistence that they'd be respectful to Freddie and get there on time.<p>

Freddie had just parked his car and managed to see Sam and Carly get out of theirs.

He grinned and went out to meet them.

'Hello muchachas!" He called out.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled running toward the brunette fellow, "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well." Freddie said wrapping Carly in a hug.

He let go and turned to Sam and nodded.

"Hello Sam." Freddie replied.

"Hello Freddie." Sam said politely,

"How have you been?" Freddie asked

"Quite well, thank you. And you?"

Carly groaned loudly and both Sam and Freddie turned to her.

"Oh come on guys! We're friends! Get over that fact that Freddie abandoned us for a couple of years. Or the fact that Sam hates your guts for leaving. Come on, let's all push past that and let's go eat!" Carly exclaimed

Both Sam and Freddie looked embarrassed before turning to each other... and laughing loudly.

They hugged and properly greeted each other.

"Yay! Now let's go inside. It's cold." Carly said offering her arms to her friends.

They walked into the restaurant with Freddie on the left, Carly in the middle, and Sam on the right.

Freddie's reservations took them to a prepared table near the back.

They all sat in their chairs around a triangular table.

The waiter came right over.

"Hello, I'm Paul; I'll be your server for today. Can I offer you any of specials?" He said very quickly.

"No thank you, just bring us three orders of the lasagna dinner and extra container of parmesan cheese please." Freddie said.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders soon."

Paul collected the menus and left to the kitchen.

Carly and Sam both turned to look at Freddie.

"What was that about? Ordering for us I mean." Carly asked.

"You don't just walk into Pini's and don't order their lasagna. Plus I know you guys order it almost anytime."

"And the extra cheese?" Sam asked

"Well, I remembered that you always eat one by yourself, so one for you and one for Carly and me to share."

The girls smiled at Freddie's politeness.

"Well, don't think you'll be able to do that again that easy Benson."

"Are we back to nicknames Puckett?"

"Only if you want to Fredwad."

"I'll take that challenge, demon."

"Aww, even the witty banter's back!" Carly cooed

"You knew it was bound to happen anyway, cupcake." Sam said to Carly.

"And here are your orders!" Paul said coming back with a tray.

He quickly served the food onto the table and ran away from the trio.

"Ladies, let's dig in!" Freddie announced.

The friends all ate their food, enjoying the lasagna that tasted as though it had been touched by God.

They all talked to each other about the jobs they had missed when Freddie had disappeared.

Sam couldn't help but feel a small pang in her chest when Freddie described Kat's and his relationship.

Freddie couldn't help but laugh when he had heard of the crazy things Gibby and Robbie had done while on tour with Sam.

Carly couldn't help but notice the focused gaze each of them had when the other talked or drew any attention to themselves.

They was going to be trouble and Carly could see it coming from a mile away

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**GAH!**

**I'm so sorry about not updating this story in like two weeks or so. **

**My concert band goes to festival on Wednesday, so we've been having rehearsal until 4p.m. or so. **

**Then, homework which takes like 3 hours and I have to fit a 30 min. practice of my violin, so I'm tired by the end of the day and don't feel like touching the computer.**

**But expect more regular updates after Wednesday, I'll try posting every Friday or Saturday. **

**Anyway, Yay! They're all friends again! I think this was one of my favorite chapters to write, but it also reminds me how many chapters I have left to write and I have to get started again.**

**Thank you for dealing with my flakyness! **

**-Cali-447**

**(Ahh! Pottermore is getting released in early April! Happy birthday to me!)**


	6. Waiting

**Who's ready for complications? Let's Bloo this!**

* * *

><p>(Three weeks later)<p>

Ben was waiting.

Sitting and waiting.

Breathing and Waiting.

Foot tapping, finger beats, ruffles of his hair, checking his phone for the time and waiting.

He just wanted to see her.

The blue-eyed blond girl who he had met a few weeks back.

The girl who threatened to break his hands.

The girl who he had kept in touch with even after spilling beer on her.

He looked at his phone one last time.

It was almost time; he was going to do it.

The phone clock struck 8:00 pm.

And like clockwork, she was there.

She came in gracefully ignoring the bells ringing from the door as she walked to the bar.

She ordered her drink, paused to talk to the nice bartender, laughed and walked over to "their" table.

She greeted him fondly.

"Hi Ben, how are you?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Great, How 'bout you?"

"Doing fine as well. Been hanging out with Freddie and Carly more."

Freddie.

The word slightly burned his mind.

But that wasn't the focus right now.

Get back to _her_ Ben!

"That sounds great!"

"What about you? What've you been up to? It's been like three weeks since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I went out of town to go visit some family," He tried saying nonchelantly

"Which family?"

"My mom and dad. They live in Olympia." Ben proclaimed happily

"They're from Washington? I'm from Seattle!" Sam said excitedly

"Really? I've lived in Washington until I was 16."

"Can you believe that we've known each other for about a month and we didn't even know that we lived in the same state?"

"Maybe we could get to know each other more."

_All right Ben. You're paving your way well._ He thought to himself.

"Maybe you'd like to get some lunch tomorrow? Like a date?"

"Lunch? Where?" Sam asked nervously

"At the new Chinese restaurant down the street, Yum-Yums?"

"That sounds, okay. What time?"

"Three? That sounds good for you?"

"Yeah, totally." Sam replied

"Great so it's a date!"

"Yeah, a date."

Ben looked nervous as he noticed the worried look on Sam's face.

"Hey are you okay? We don't have to go on the date if you don't want to." He said caringly

Sam changed her expression to a smile.

"No, it's fine. It's just that, no one has asked me on a date in a really long time. It feels, different."

"Well, I don't know how it's possible that someone like you couldn't get asked on a date, but I'm glad to be the person who finally did."

"I'm glad too."

Both smiled sweetly at each other before Ben's phone ruined the moment.

"Ah, sorry to cut this meeting short but my friends locked him self out of his apartment and I have to go help. See you tomorrow Sam."

"Bye Ben."

Ben departed from the bar.

As soon as he walked out the door, He threw his fist in the air.

"YES!" He yelled happily

He walked away a small jump in his step,, not noticing Sam breaking out in a fit of giggles over his actions.

(Later that Day)

Carly's POV

I was finishing up my lunch when Sam ran into the condo.

"Carly! Carls! Where are you?"

"Right in front of you. What's wrong?" I chuckled

'I need your help."

"With what?"

She was being really vague and dragging this out.

"Ben, asked me, out, on a date." She said slowly

"That's great! But what do you need my help with?"

"I don't know! I want to appear presentable."

"Sam, if he asked you out, that means that he likes you for you."

"Yes, but I've never really been this nervous and I just want it to go fine."

I looked at her. I'd have seen her out of wack since the first date she ever had with Fre-.

She really wanted this.

"When's the date?"

"Tomorrow at 3:00, at the Yum-Yums down the street."

"I hope you know what this means."

She sighed before she spoke.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Okay, then." I said as I grabbed my car keys and purse, "Let's go shopping!"

She groaned but grabbed her purse anyway.

"Being a girl is so hard." She said as she walked out the door.

"Tell me about it." I replied

(The Schneider Mall)

Sam's POV

"Okay, so what do you know about him?" Carly asked me

"He's 26, He lived in Olympia until he was 18, He attended MIT for college, and that he moved here to LA last year with his best friend." I replied of the top of my head

We walked into one of the stores and started looking for clothes.

"Okay so we're looking for clothes that are appropriate for a first lunch seems smart, so you need to seem classy.A good shirt will do wonders. And this," Carly said as she pulled out a shirt, "is it."

The shirt was a flowy blue top and had a lace back.

She quickly found a sheer white jacket that covered the shirt.

"Here go to the dressing room and try them on."

She pushed me into the stall and I tried on the shirt.

It actually looked quite nice. It wasn't girly or manly, just a nice place in the middle.

"Sam, You almost done?" Carly asked

"Yep, I'm coming out."

I stepped out of the room and Carly smiled.

"Yeah, I thought the shirt was the one. You have dark skinny jeans right?" She asked

I nodded my head yes, I just need to wash them and they were good to go.

"Great, Wear them with that top, it'll look nice." She answered with a smile

I nodded and stepped back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes.

We left the mall shortly after despite Carly's complaints.

"Can't we look in two more stores?"

She loved shopping and I can't stand it. I have most of the acsorcories at home thanks to Carly.

"No thank you, We have enought things."

Even the make-up's at home.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Okay, next time either of us has a date, we'll stay as long as you want."

Carly seemed content with my answer and left the mall smiling.

Now I only had to worry about how the date would go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello, how are you? **

**Don't get mad that I've been a flake. I planned this very carefully.**

**See, Wednesday was my birthday, so you can't get mad at me on my birthweek right? I'm kidding.**

**I will upload another chapter either later today or tomorrow.**

**Am I going to fast or too slow or is it just not making sense?**

**Tell me anything you want to tell. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Have a nice morning!**


	7. First Date Pt 1

**Ready to Read? Let's Go!**

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

Freddie's POV

Kat had walked into our room, putting on her earring.

She was wearing a very nice yellow knee length dress as she got ready for our date today.

We were going to go to new restaurant near Carly and Sam's condo.

I think it was called Dum-Yum's or something.

"Freddie? How do I look?" Kat called to me.

I turned to look at her and smiled.

"You looked absolutely gorgeous." I said, as I got up and kissed her.

She grinned and kissed me back.

"Thank you. You almost ready?"

"Yeah just need to tie my tie."

"Here, it'll be painful to see you try to tie this."

I chuckled but handed her the tie anyway.

She quickly managed to the tie around my neck.

"Let's go?" She asked as she grabbed her purse

"Let's go."

We walked out of the bed room to find Lydia sweeping the corridor.

"Hello." She said, faking sweetness

"Hi Lydia, we're going out. Watch the house?" I asked

"Of course Mr. Freddie. It's my job." She replied with a bitter tone.

Kat and I smiled nervously and half ran to the car.

"You know, I still think she doesn't like me." Kat said as she buckled her seatbelt, "She never seems to like anything I say."

"Babe, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like anyone." I answered as we drove off.

* * *

><p>Ben's POD<p>

I waited patiently for Sam in from of the restaurant.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten here so early. Now, I look like the nub whose date is late.

I was blocking the door until a couple came.

"Excuse us." The brown haired man said, pulling his brunette date as he passed me.

Finally Sam arrived, on time.

"Hey!" I called to her as she came up to me.

"Hi, should we go in?" She asked

"Yeah, after you milady." I said with a flourish of my arms.

She laughed and walked into the restaurant.

Well, it sure was fancy. It was covered in fancy tapestries and vases all around.

Sam whistled while she looked around.

"Really nice place."

"Yeah." I said quietly as we walked over to the "matri-di"

"Hi, Party of two for Chadlyn."

"Ah yes sir, Right this way." He said in a somewhat snooty voice.

Sam and I followed him to the table where he flourished his arms and bowed.

We sat down and he left.

"This is really fancy for a place called Yum-Yums." Sam said looking around again.

"Yeah, do you have any idea on what you want to eat?" I said picking up a menu.

She picked hers up also and looked for about two minutes before choosing.

"The chow-mien beef chicken bowl. That sounds good."

I found the picture and nodded. It looks delicious.

"I think I'm going to choose the same."

We stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"So, why did you ask me out?" She said cautiously.

_Ooh, Big questions first. She's daring._

"Because I wanted to. Besides my roommate and his friends, I haven't really gotten to know anyone. And plus you're adorable."

She blushed, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Okay then, let's start in the beginning. Where in Olympia did you live?"

"I lived in; well I guess you could call it the "richer side" of Olympia. My dad was an engineer and my mom was an architect. Money wasn't always a problem."

"Where'd they work? For what company, I mean."

"Well, they didn't work for any business. Just places where they needed an architect or engineer."

"So you moved a lot."

"Surprisingly no. They always called for a family member to take care of me at our house when they left somewhere. They didn't uproot me every time they got a job."

"That's smart." She said smiling.

"Enough about me, what about you? What's your family like?"

That's not a pretty face. She grimaced and frowned.

I guess she doesn't like her family.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you want to." I said softly. I reached my hand over, trying to comfort her.

"I lived with my mom and my sister." She spoke strongly, "My dad's not in the picture."

"How old is your sister?"

"We're twins, but she's older by 20 minutes."

"Sorry to pry, but by that look on your face, my guess is you don't...enjoy her."

"It's not that, it's just that...it stinks being compared to some one your whole life."

"Yeah, my cousin is always doing big things and it makes me seem so little in comparison."

"Don't you just wan to run away and leave all the judges behind?"

"Sometimes, but I love them all too much to leave."

She smiled with a thoughtful look on her face.

She looked around when our waiter came back.

"May I take your order?" She happily said

"Two Chow-Mein Chicken Beef Bowls please." She proudly said.

"And anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Peppy Cola." She said to the waitress before looking over to me.

"And I'll have a lemon iced tea." I said excitedly.

She walked away and I turned to Sam.

"You ordered for me." I said in a light voice.

She looked sheepish as she answered.

"Yeah, I tend to do that. One thing you have to know about me is that Momma likes to be in charge. And that I call myself momma." She ended with a chuckle.

"That's fine. As long as you get your kicks. Anyway what were we talking about?"

"Being compared to people." She answered looking around again.

What was she looking at?

"Oh Yeah. Do you have anymore people who you're compared to?"

"When I was younger, I was always compared to my best friend Carly. She was always nicer or got better grades and did everything better."

"She's your roommate, right?"

"Yeah. Ooh! And by the way, would you mind coming by to the condo after this? She wants to meet you."

"Yeah that'll be fine." I said with a smile.

Meeting someone's roommate is like meeting someone's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So this is only the first part of the date. Next chapter will continue the date for Freddie and Kat. **

**There will be more drama later on.**

**I'm happy today, my friend got on Pottermore yesterday. **

**I got sorted into Ravenclaw! My house! **

**Thank You for reading!**

**-Cali-447**


	8. First Date Pt 2

**Back again! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

Freddie kept making jokes as we had our drinks.

"Then, I took an arrow to the knee!" He exclaimed, waiting for my response.

I felt my smile drop before spying the look on his face. I quickly put it back, but added a look of disbelief.

I paused for a moment, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but that is the most overused, oldest lamest joke ever." I said chuckling.

He gasped in fake horror and put his hand against his chest.

"Well, then!" He said before laughing, "I know, but those jokes were the biggest trends when we were teenagers. You got to give me credit for remembering them."

"Credit given." I said with a smirk.

I picked up my glass of tea again and drank a bit.

"How's the tea?" He asked, gesturing to my glass.

"Pretty good. Want a sip?" I offered

"Sure." He said as he grabbed my tea.

He took a small sip and nodded. He had a weird look of distaste on his face.

"It is good. Needs more sugar for my taste though."

"Excuse me Mr. Sugar addict."

"I am not addicted to sugar!"

"Yes you are! Since last week you've been adding extra to almost everything." I said playfully.

"I like sugar! I've just been craving it!"

"Are you pregnant or something? Is there is something you'd like to tell me?"

"Ha ha. I've just been trying to get rid of a bad habit, that's it."

"What kind of habit stops when you eat a lot of sugar?"

"I don't know, but its stopped so it doesn't matter. I do need to cut down on the sugar though. You can win that fight."

"Unless you want to get those sugar replacers, then you could eat as much sugar as you want. And besides, I fight to win." I offered

He laughed and nodded his head.

The waitress brought us our meals and we started to eat.

I ordered a chicken meal and he ordered a sampler plate.

The first few minutes were spent in silence besides our forks scraping against the plates.

Freddie then got his napkin and wiped his face before he spoke.

"This food is really good!" Freddie said.

"Yeah, I didn't think Chinese food could taste this good." I said, agreeing.

I scooped up another fork-full and put in in my mouth.

I was totally enjoying this dinner date with my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"So he really jumped out?" I asked through my laughs

"Yes! He honestly thought that the rope was a snake and jumped into the lake." Ben said laughing too.

"Your brother is an idiot, I'm sorry." I said smiling.

"Don't apologize. All of our family knows that Jerry's special." Ben said

He scooped up a lot of food unto his fork and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Oh, how's the song coming along? We've haven't talked about that yet." He said after swallowing it all.

"It's done. I showed Carly and she thought it was the most wonderful thing ever!" I exaggerated

"The most wonderful song ever? Why, I do believe so." He said, playing along.

I ate some of the food that our waitress finally brought.

"When you come over today, I'll show it to you." I said after swallowing.

"That's great. So tell me about more about iCarly. I just can't believe I missed this." He said, as he placed more food on his fork.

"Okay, where were we?"

"Japan, I think." He said after pausing for a moment.

I stopped to think for a moment before remembering where I had left off.

"Oh right, so we got nominated for an iWeb award, which were being held in Japan that year. Anyway the competition was some webshow from Japan, a French comedian with his "poo-pet" and-"

"Don't you mean puppet?" He said, interrupting me.

I shook my head and answered.

"I'm pretty sure that's what the guy meant, but I still like to call it a "poo-pet."

"Oh, okay. So keep going." He responded, proading.

"Well the Japanese show people kidnapped us and abandoned us in the middle of nowhere so we couldn't perform and they could win."

"Are you serious? Who would do such a thing?"

"I still think there was something wrong in their heads but Carly said that they were worried about losing. I still wouldn't forgive them. They almost ruined my whole trip to Japan!"

"You guys must have been really upset about making it all the way to Japan, then losing."

"But we didn't." I said with a smile

Ben's reaction was the one of the five-year old. His mouth was open wide and he smiled and laughed.

"How?"

"Let's just say that Carly's brother Spencer and Freddie's mom were really special people." I said slyly

"What'd they do?"

"They managed to find us in the middle of nowhere and managed to bring us to the iWeb Awards in time to perform.

Ben laughed and slouched back in his seat. It took a while for him to answer.

"You guys must have been like the greatest trio ever or something."

"Yes we were. Are you done?" I said, signaling over to the empty bowl in front of him.

"Yeah, I eat really fast. My family always call me out on it."

"I think you and I are going to get along really well." I said with a chuckle.

He chuckled as well as he called a waiter to bring us the check.

We got our check, which we split, and started to the door, when I saw him again.

My dear ham, they were just going to make this difficult weren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**As I was writing this chapter, I was grooving to the "In The Heights" Original Cast recording when my iPod shuts off. :(**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, CST (California Standardized Testing) start this week, and I've been working on science.**

**Thanks for standing the wait and for reading this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**-Cali-447**

**(Friend me on Pottermore! I'm FlightDream22272!)**


End file.
